happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Thaw That Coming
I Thaw That Coming is a fan-made episode of HTF. This episode introduces the ancient viking warrior hog known as Grunts the Gruesome. Roles Starring *Grunts the Gruesome Featuring *Hippy *Puffy *Lumpy *Trippy *Gutsy *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Russell *Spot *Waddles *Cuddles *Giggles *Rip *Torn *The Mole *Generic Tree Friends Plot In the sea, Russell tries moving past some icebergs. His ship bumps into one, making the iceberg crack in half, revealing Grunts' frozen body inside. The frozen viking washes up ashore and the sun eventually melts it. Grunts begins moving his arms and legs, feels his body, and realizes he is free to roam once again. With a big "BWAR!!", the viking boar runs off to the distant land. A huge carnival is occuring in town and everyone is having the time of their lives. Hippy walks around and sees Puffy trying to win a prize, but is too weak to knock over the cups. In the distance, Grunts sees the carnival and goes to check it out. He bumps into Hippy, who says hello to him. Grunts did not understand what he said and assumed he wanted to be kicked in the shin, and so he did. As Hippy hops holding his shin in pain, Grunts walks off, when he sees a viking ship ride rocking back and forth. Grunts immediately flips out thinking it was an enemy ship and goes to smash it. Grunts jumps on the ride and kills the passengers. He then smashes the ride and makes it fall. Grunts crawls out, only for Lumpy to find him. Thinking he was an actor in costume, Lumpy brings him to fight the prop dragon for his play. Grunts flips out seeing the "dragon", and he slices it several times with his sword. The dragon costume slices off and reveals Trippy inside, who then splits into pieces, making the audience scream. Elsewhere, Hippy enjoys some cotton candy, when Puffy runs up and warns him about the berserk viking on a rampage. Gutsy is seen painting his helmet and putting horns on it, acting like a viking, and is then stabbed by Grunts' sword. Hippy and Puffy scream and try to escape. As they exit, they see Lifty and Shifty robbing the carnival prize money. One of the coins drops on the concrete, and the sound alerts Grunts. He imagines Lifty and Shifty as viking enemies making off with a treasure chest. Grunts jumps onto their car and kills them with his weapons. Later, Grunts is rewarded by Lumpy for saving the carnival money and stopping the crooks. The Mole is seen putting Lifty and Shifty's lacerated corpses into the police car and driving off. Grunts makes his victory holler, but then sees a giant ship-like parade float on the street. Grunts flips out again and the screen fades to black. Moral "Battles Win Wars!" Deaths #Cuddles, Giggles, Rip, Torn, and some generic tree friends are killed on the viking ship ride, both by Grunts' weapons and when it crumbles. #Trippy is sliced to pieces. #Gutsy is stabbed in the heart by Grunts' sword. #Lifty is chopped with Grunts' axe. #Shifty's head is sliced off with Grunts' sword. #The generic tree friends, Lumpy, Hippy, and Puffy could have been killed by Grunts offscreen (debatable). Trivia #This is Grunts the Gruesome's debut appearance. #Spot and Waddles are briefly seen on an iceberg at the beginning of the episode. #Grunts is responsible for every death in the episode. #This is the first time Spot survives. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes